


Another Texting AU

by i_am_a_super_fangirl



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Comdey (I hope), Everyone is probably high, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, Swearing, random stuff, random texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_super_fangirl/pseuds/i_am_a_super_fangirl
Summary: The title explains the whole thing, and there will be more chapters





	Another Texting AU

Hamilton: new phone, who dis?

Laurens: guess who ;)

Hamilton: john is that u 

Jefferson: ugh shut up, there’s a reason for private messages

Hamilton: and there’s Jefferson (-_-) 

Peggy: AND PEGGY!!!!!!!!

Lafayette: The fuck is this?

Laurens: America’s favourite Frenchmen is here (*O*). Hi Laf

Lafayette: Hi Laurens

Laurens: What were you doing?

Jefferson: Are you done showering?

Laurens: He was showering? How do you know?

Lafayette: Yeah. Thomas send me the homework.

Jefferson: Yea, send me da notes boi

Laurens: Thomas is a stalker XD

Jefferson: I learn from the best *cough laurens cough*

Alex: HEY CAN YALL SHUT UP!  
Alex: Wait Laurens is a stalker?

Laurens: NO!

Jefferson: Yes!

Angelica: I was going to leave this chat then I heard we were talking about Laurens being a stalker.

Laurens: I. AM. NOT. A. STALKER.

Lafayette: Who wants to bet $10 that he stalks Alex.

Angelica: Me

Jefferson: Me

Herc: Me

Laurens: Where the hell did you come from Mulligan?!?

Herc: I was bored. 

Herc: GUYS GUESS WHAT? PHILIP HIT PUBERTY!

Alex: Very confused right now.

Herc: His voice is so goddamn deep.

Lafayette: I never knew the day would come.

Alex:?????

Alex: someone explain what we talking about

Angelica: How would you know?

Laurens: I STILL SOUND LIKE AN 8 YEAR OLD

Lafayette: SAME

Laurens: WITH A MORONIC VOICE

Angelica: Wait.  
Lafayette: Me and Laurens are still young

Alex: Your like 18

Angelica: HOW DO YOU KNOW? Answer my question.

Herc: HIS LIVESTREAM DUMBASS!

Angelica: First of all Fuck You, and second of all Where?!

Herc: ON IG WHERE ELSE?!?!

Alex: Ohhhhh

Angelica: he blocked me

Lafayette: loooollll y tho

Angelica: he found my comments annoying

Laurens: well whatd u comment

Angelica: I told him to stop being basic and to get a life

Alex: WHY R U DISCIPLING MY SON?!?!?!?!!?!??!?!?!?!

Angelica: YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT YOUR SON POSTS?

Alex: Sure

Angelica:

Alex: IMMA SLAP HIM MYSELF

Eliza: HE’S MY SON TOO ALEX!

Alex: BUT HE DESERVES TO BE SLAPPED

Eliza: I’M NOT SAYING YOU SHOULDN’T, I’M SAYING I SHOULD GET TOO ALSO

Laurens: Probably trying to impress Theodosia XD

Burr: I heard my daughter’s name…

Burr: Wait a minute… WHAT THE FUCK LAURENS?!?!

Laurens: HE’S IN THE CHAT?!?

Burr: Hell yea WYSSS

Alex: Lauren is screwed

Lafayette: well john it was nice knowing u

Eliza: I’ll do the eulogy for your funeral.

Laurens: Wow Liz, that makes me feel so much better (-_-)

Eliza: Good to know


End file.
